Nuparu
Malline:Monitl/Nuparu-Matoran|Matoran Malline:Monitl/Nuparu-Toa Inika|Toa Inika Malline:Monitl/Nuparu-Toa Mahri|Toa Mahri||true Nuparu oli Matoranina tunnettu keksijä ja on nyt Maan Toa Mahri. Elämäkerta Matoran Metru Nuilla left|thumb|Nuparu Metru Nuilla Metru Nuilla Nuparu oli Rahien vastaanottovirkailija eräässä Onu-Metrun Ilma-aluksista, putkista ja venesatamista. Hän kulutti aina kaiken vapaa-aikansa unelmoiden ja suunnitellen uusia keksintöjä, ja joskus hän livahti Arkistojen alatasoille keräämään osia koneisiinsa. Eräät hänen huomattavimmistaan keksinnöistä olivat Vahkit, jotka olivat aluksi Kralheja, ja joita kutsuttiin myöhemmin "Nuparun hullutuksiksi". Nuparun uteliaisuus haittasi häntä joskus, mutta joskus se johti hänet uusiin ulottuvuuksiin. Kun Nuparu oli etsimässä joitain osia Rahksheista Arkistojen alatasolta, hän kompastui virran päälle yhteen meriseinistä, joka olisi voinut räjähtää, johtuen sulasta Protodermiksestä jota siihen virtasi. Hän ryntäsi Toa Whenuan ja muiden Toa Metrujen luokse. He kohtasivat Krahkan, muodonmuuttaja Rahin. Kun Toat lähtivät pysäyttämään tätä vaaraa, Nuparu vannoi keksivänsä jonain päivänä jotakin, mikä auttaisi Matoraneja puolustamaan itseään, ilman Toien apua. Myöhemmin hän teki tämän Mata Nuilla kun hän keksi Boxorit. Mata Nuilla thumb||left|150px|Nuparu sen jälkeen, kun hän oli heikentynyt [[Matoransäiliössä]] Kuten kaikki Metru Nuin Matoranit, myös Nuparun voimat heikentyivät kun hän oli Matoransäiliössä. Mutta tämä ei vähentänyt hänen kykyjään keksijänä. Kakkosluokan insinöörinä romahtaneessa Tunneli 12, Onu-Koron sektori neljässä, Nuparulla oli iso työ, ja hän työskenteli siellä täysipäiväisesti monta pitkää vuotta. Hänestä tuli suuri sankari kun hän keksi Boxorit. Kun Gahlokit hyökkäsivät, Taipu ja Onepu varmistivat, että kaikki selviäisivät pois. Nuparu ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt ulos tarpeeksi nopeasti. He kolme jäivät jumiin luolaan. Kun he olivat löytäneet Valokiven, he kaikki yllättyivät sammuneesta Gahlokista jolla ei ollut Kranaa. Aluksi Onepu luuli että hän oli laiska etsimään tietä ulos, mutta loppujen lopuksi hän antoi välineensä Nuparulle, joka alkoi hajottaa Gahlokia osiin. Koska heillä ei ollut muuta tekemistä, Taipu ja Onepu auttoivat häntä muuttamaan Gahlokin Boxoriksi. He uskoivat, että Nuparun keksintö auttaisi heidän kyläänsä. Pian Boxorit helpottivat paljon Matoranien taisteluita Bohrokeja vastaan. Häntä harmittaa eniten, ettei hän ehtinyt itse nähdä Exo-Toa haarniskaa ennen kuin ne tuhoutuivat. Paluu Metru Nuille Nuparu toi lukuisia Boxorejaan kanssaan Metru Nuille, jotta hän voisi jatkaa niiden rakentamista siellä olevilla Bohrokeilla, jotta Matoranit voisivat suojella itseään. Hän myös pelasti salaa Exo-Toien palasia, ja kuljetti ne salaa veneissä ilman että kukaan sai tietää. Tuolloin edes hän itse ei tiennnyt, mitä hän niillä vielä tekisi. Toa Inika Voya Nuilla hän muuttui Maan Toa Inikaksi Punaisen tähden seurauksena ja hänen naamiokseen tuli Kanohi Kadin, Lentämisen naamio. Toa Mahri Kun hän ja muut Inikat menivät Mahri Nuille Pridak koski Ignikaa ja naamio muutti Inikat Mahreiksi, että he pystyisivät olemaan veden alla. Hänen vanha naamionsa katosi ja hän sai Kanohi Volitakin, Salakähmäisyyden naamion, jolla hän voi liikkua aavemaisesti. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Valtakunta Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Nuparu työskenteli Nujun projektissa löytää uusi kotipaikka Valtakunnan asukkaille koska Mata Nuin saari oli vajoamassa. Kyvyt [[Kuva:Inika_Island_Assault_Nuparu.png|thumb|Nuparu Inika Island Assaultissa]] *'Taidot:' Nuparu on taitava keksijä. Kun Toa Inikat muuttuivat Mahreiksi hänestä ja muista tuli vedenhengittäjiä. Kun Matoro käytti Ignikaa hän teleporttasi Mahrit Metru Nuille ja antoi heille kyvyn hengittää ilmaa. *'Kyvyt:' Matoranina Nuparu hallitsi pienessä määrin Maan voimaa joka antoi hänelle hyvän pimeänäön. Kun hän muuttui Toa inikaksi hän sai paremman hallinnan maan voimistaan ja ne yhdistyivät salamoihin aina kun hän käytti voimiaan. *'Välineet:' Matoranina Nuparu käytti suunnittelemaansa Boxoria aseenaan. Muututtuaan Toaksi Nuparu sai aseikseen Kynnet, Laserporan jolla voi ampua salamaa ja maata sekä Zamor-laukaisimen. Kun hänestä tuli Toa Mahri hän sai Partaveitsenterävän prototeräskilven ja Vedenalaisen räjäytysterän sekä Cordak räjäyttimen. Hänen kyntensä myös hävisivät. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Esiintymiset peleissä Nuparu on esiintynyt muutamissa peleissä. Alla on tietoa kolmesta (neljästä!) pelistä, joissa Nuparu on. BIONICLE Challenge BIONICLE Challengessa Toa Inika Nuparu on yksi pelattavista hahmoista. Nuparu Game Nuparu Game -pelissä pelataan Nuparulla. Nuparun tehtävänä on partaveitsenterävää prototeräskilpeä käyttämällä torjua Barrakien ja Maxilosin ampuvat merimustekalat sekä näiden heittämät kuplat. Kun kaikki kuusi tasoa on menty ja kuusi Cordak-panosta on saatu peli on läpäisty. BIONICLE Heroes [[Kuva:BH_Toa_Inika_Nuparu.png|thumb|left|150px|Nuparu BIONICLE Heroesissa']] Nuparu on yksi pelin pelattavista hahmoista. Nuparu on pelin hitain, mutta ase on voimakkain. Nuparun ase ampuu hehkuvan pallon joka hetken kuluttua räjähtää. ase on aluksi Onuan kynsi, mutta sen voi parannella Baltan kaupassa Whenuan Maanjäristysporaksi ja sitten Nuparun Laserporaksi . Nuparun ensimmäinen kyky on kiivetä merkittyä seinää pitkin. Toinen kyky on LEGO-osien kaivaminen mustasta esineestä, jonka voi ostaa Baltan kaupasta. Nuparulla on pelissä samat jalat ja panssari jotka Jallerilla on (vertaa vaikka) , vaikka settinä ne ovat erilaiset. ''Inika Island Assault thumb|Nuparu ''[[Inika Island Assaultissa]] Lainauksia Settitietoa Ensimmäisen kerran Nuparu julkaistiin vuonna 2002 157-osaisena (joista 7 Nuparuun) Boxorin kanssa laatikkosettinä. left|thumb|150px|Nuparu Inika settinä. Toisen kerran vuonna 2006 54-osaisena Toa Inikana jossa tuli mukana välkkyvä miekka. Tästä Nuparusta voi Toa Hewkiin ja Toa Hahlin kanssa rakentaa Toa Jovanin. Nuparu on myös julkaistu vuonna 2007 59-osaisena Toa Mahrina. Se sisälsi Cordak-tykin joista kuusi on tykissä ja kolme Nuparussa kiinni. Tästä Nuparusta voi Mantaxin, Caraparin ja Mahri Matoron kanssa rakentaa Manutrin. Nuparu on myös julkaistu vuonna 2006 minifiguurina Lava Chamber Gate, Piraka Stronghold ja Race for the Mask of Life seteissä sekä vuonna 2007 Toa Terrain Crawler ja Toa Undersea Attack seteissä. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''Into the Darkness'' *''The Kingdom'' *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows'' Sarjakuvat *''Vengeance of Axonn'' *''Showdown'' *''A Cold Light Dawns'' *''In Final Battle'' *''Web Comic'' *''Sea of Darkness'' *''Battle in the Deep!'' *''The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Death of a Hero'' Muut kanooniset *''Wall of History'' *''Bohrok Online Animaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animaatiot'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Whenuan Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' Epäkanooniset *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *''Toa Inika -mainosanimaatiot'' *''2006 Leikkisetti-mainosanimaatio'' *''Voya Nui Online Game'' *''Piraka Online Animaatiot'' *''Inika Island Assault'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' *''Voya Nui Adventure'' *''BIONICLE: The Quest Game'' *''BIONICLE Challenge'' *''Nuparu Game'' *''The Final Challenge'' *''BIONICLE Defenders'' *''Hydraxon's Hunt Game!'' Katso myös *Luokka:Nuparun kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Matoran Nuparun rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa *Toa Mahri Nuparun rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa de:Nuparu en:Nuparu es:Nuparu pl:Nuparu Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Toa Inika Luokka:Toa Mahri